A Surprise Meeting
by MickBeth4ever
Summary: What happens when Beth's mom comes on a surprise visit when Mick is suppose to pick Beth up? One shot for now.


Disclaimer: Don't own…if I did Sci Fi would have already picked it up…or it wouldn't have gotten canceled in the first place!!

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

A Surprised Meeting

Beth was running around getting ready for the day. Mick was supposed to come in fifteen minutes to pick her up for lunch, and she had slept in. She had finally gotten dressed and her teeth brushed when there was a knock at the door. Her stomach jumped, he was early, too early. She wasn't ready yet!

Sighing, she knew that he wouldn't mind waiting, so she walked over and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Beth!"

"Mom!"

Beth's limbs decided to move and she wrapped her arms around her mother, Marilyn. "How are you? When did you get back from your trip?" she asked, ushering her mom in.

Beth's mom smiled. "I just got back an hour ago, I caught a cab here to surprise you."

Beth smiled and gave her mom another hug. "How was Europe?" she asked, closing the door and walking with her mother to the couch.

"Oh, it was wonderful! So relaxing, except for the gas prices. I did a lot more walking than I had anticipated," she said with a grim smile.

"Yeah, unfortunately the gas prices are a lot higher in Europe. I bet you're happy to see four dollars a gallon, huh?"

Marilyn smiled. "Yes, and isn't that sad?"

Beth nodded. "So, what was your favorite place? I hated not talking to you for all these months."

"So did I," her mom replied, taking her daughter's hands into her own. "I think I enjoyed France the most. But, I have to say that England and Germany were tied for second."

Beth smiled. "I hope one day I can go, I mean, there's so much history there with all the buildings and monuments. Someday, maybe," she said, with a wishful smile on her face.

Marilyn opened her mouth to say something in reply, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Beth's stomach jumped and then dived as she realized who would be at the door this time. _Mick._ This was not going to be good.

Beth was shocked still, she couldn't move. Her mom began to get worried and asked, "Are you alright?"

Beth swallowed hard. "Yes, ummm, I'll be right back." She got up and ran to the door. "Hey, can I see you later?" she yelled through the door, knowing if she opened it her mom would see Mick and there would be lots of questions that Mick couldn't answer.

"Uh," she could tell that she had startled Mick. "I guess, what's going on?"

"Beth, you don't need to leave the man outside, bring him in," her mom said, standing up.

Beth shook her head, "But-"

"No buts, you have a visitor and I don't want to intrude."

Beth was about to object again but at the look her mom sent her she sighed, knowing that her mom wouldn't allow her to shun her 'guest'. "Alright."

She opened the door a crack and gave Mick a "I'm sorry," look and pushed the door open and looked back at her mom for a second before turning to Mick. His eyes had gone wide and his entire body was rigid. Beth looked back at her mom who looked like Mick and gave her a smile. "Heh, so," she said, looking back to Mick. "Come on in," he said, motioning for him to come inside. Mick finally moved inside and looked at Beth, not taking his eyes off her as she closed the door.

"Oh, my…" When Beth looked at her mom she saw her standing, but she looked like she was going to faint.

"Mom!"

But Mick was several steps ahead of her and had used his vamp speed to catch her mom before she had even fainted. Mick gently laid her on the couch and looked back at Beth.

"This isn't good."

Beth sighed. "I know, but she wouldn't let it go and I couldn't not open the door, it would be too suspicious. Besides, you didn't know she was here."

Mick shook his head. "I knew someone else was here, but I didn't know who it was."

Beth bit her lip. "What are we going to do?"

Mick thought for a moment before giving Beth a calculating look. "How do you think she'd take it if we told her?"

Beth thought before saying, "Well, she wouldn't say anything, that's for sure. If she knows that it's important to me, then she won't say a word. But, she'll probably freak out. Just to warn you."

Mick nodded. "Understandable." He paused. "There's no way that we could convince her that she didn't see me, so we have to tell her."

Beth nodded back. "Alright, let me try and get her conscious."

Beth grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Going back to the couch, she dipped her hand into the glass and splashed her mom's face with the water, hoping to wake her up.

"Mom?" she asked, as she tried splashing her again.

Slowly her mom moved, groaning slightly. She raised her hand to her face and shook her head. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Beth smiled at her mom and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh," she said, sitting up quickly.

"Mom, you want to take it easy. It's alright," Beth told her, then shared a look with Mick.

"Beth, you don't know who he looks like-"

"Yes, mom, I do," she told her, sitting down next to her. "I know about Mick St. John, mom."

Her mom was stunned. "How? I never told you…"

Beth gave her mom a look and said, "I know you didn't, but I guess it's a good thing you didn't or else I would have been very confused." She looked at Mick once again, who smiled.

"But, it's not possible…" her mom said, holding her head in her hands.

"Mom," she said, standing up. "First off, I need you to keep an open mind and don't judge too quickly."

"But he would be," she paused, as if not hearing her daughter. "Over fifty. That makes no sense," she said mumbling to herself.

Beth shared a look with Mick and said, "Mom," when she looked up Beth continued. "Listen to me, we're going to tell you what's going on, but you need to not freak out, ok?"

When her mom nodded, Beth moved to Mick and paused before pulling him into a quick kiss. When she pulled away, Mick looked more relaxed, but when he turned to look at Beth's mom, he was tense once more.

"Mom, first off I want to tell you that I love Mick. We've been going out for about a month now, but we've been friends for several months. So if nothing else, hold onto that when I tell you the next thing, alright?"

When she nodded, Beth continued. "First, you must not reveal what I say to you to _anyone._ It would have devastating side effects, you need to understand that."

Her mom nodded, still obviously unsure about the whole situation.

Beth looked at Mick who nodded. Beth bit her lip and looked back at her mom, knowing there was only one way to do this.

"Mom, I'm just going to be blunt about this ok?" When her mom nodded again she continued. "The reason that Mick hasn't aged since you last saw him is because," she paused glancing back at Mick with a concerned look before smiling slightly. "He's a vampire," she told her, her eyes still locked with Mick's.

Beth had expected her mom to gasp, to scream, or to run from the room, but what she didn't expect was to hear her laughter. She turned her head quickly to see her mom laughing herself silly on the couch. Beth looked at Mick, very confused. Had what she said been that funny? Mick shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her mom.

When Marilyn finally calmed down, she looked at her daughter and said, "That was funny, Beth, very funny. But what's this all about?" She sobered quickly.

Beth gave her a very serious look, mingled with the truth of her statement. When her mom looked into her eyes and saw that her daughter spoke the truth, her whole demeanor changed.

"I don't understand, it's not possible, vampires don't exist, Beth," she tried to reason with her.

Beth shook her head. "Mom, really, they do, because Mick is one. How else would I have found out about him rescuing me as a child?" she asked.

Marilyn shrugged. "I don't know, a lucky guess? You found the official file? But really, Beth, I thought you were a better reporter than that."

Beth looked like she had been slapped, and Mick finally stepped in. "Now, Mrs. Turner, there's no need to berate Beth, she's not lying to you, she's telling you the truth."

"Then prove it," she challenged.

Mick stepped back, as if he had been struck. When Beth looked at him, he saw a hint of fear mingled in with the shock of her mom's statement.

"Mick, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, moving toward her bedroom.

When she turned around, she saw Mick right behind her. "You need to show her."

Mick shook his head, realizing what her statement meant. "No, she'll freak out, Beth! She doesn't need that."

Beth took his face in her hands and kissed him. When she pulled away she smiled. "Mick, it's ok. She won't freak out! I didn't freak out," she paused when he gave her a look. "For that long," she finished with a sheepish smile. "But she'll be fine, really."

Mick shook his head, not wanting to do what Beth had asked of him. When she saw that he was on the edge, Beth leaned in and kissed him deeply. She felt him tense, probably very aware that her mother was in the room. To get him to relax, she allowed her hand to travel to the sensitive spot at the back of his neck. She heard him moan quietly deep in his throat and felt his fangs descending. She pulled away after a few more moments and smiled as she looked into Mick's now ice-blue eyes. When he realized that he was vamped out, he quickly shook it off and replaced it with his human face.

Beth sighed and Mick shook his head, wagging a finger at her. "You did that on purpose."

Beth smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently.

Mick rolled his eyes and Beth pressed her lips to his once more. Mick was finally relaxing and she turned them, so that when Mick opened his eyes, her mom could see them but not be able to look into them directly unless Mick turned to look at her. Beth felt his fangs come down, once again, and instead of deepening the kiss, she broke it off. Looking into Mick's eyes once again.

This time, she didn't hear laughter coming from her mother, she heard a startled gasp. Beth smiled at Mick and gave him an "I told you so" look before turning to her mom, knowing that Mick wouldn't allow his vampire face to stay on for any longer.

"Mom?"

"Why were you…" her mom started, but stopped, still in shock.

"Why was he what?" Beth asked.

"You…and him…" she stopped again, and Beth realized what she was talking about.

"Why was I kissing him?" At her mother's nod, she smiled at Mick and said, "Because I love him, isn't that what you do with someone you love, give them kisses?" Mick had indeed reverted to his human face, hiding his vamp one as soon as she had turned.

"But, he could have…"

"But he hasn't and won't, mom," Beth told her. She touched Mick's arm before moving toward her mother. She sat down and tried to explain. "We've known each other for months now, mom, and I've been trying to explain to him for the past few that he won't hurt me. He doesn't have it in him. He may look like 'a monster' but he's not. He's the sweetest man that I've ever known and he wouldn't harm me. Besides," she said, stealing a glace at Mick. "He saved me and protected me since I was four. How could he hurt someone that he's spent the past twenty years protecting?"

That seemed to snap her mom out of her shock. She finally looked at Mick square in the face and asked him, "Were you a…a vampire when you rescued my daughter?"

Mick nodded, looking a little nervous. "Yes, Mrs. Turner. I was. It was how I was able to find her," he told her, obviously not wanting to explain that he was the reason for her being kidnapped in the first place.

A look passed over her mom's face as Beth tried to gage her reaction. Beth stood when her mom got up from the couch and moved toward Mick, who looked unsure of her motives. She moved behind and to the side of her mother so she could still see her face. When she stopped she just looked into Mick's eyes, as if sizing him up.

Beth had to smile at the thought of someone else sizing Mick up, it was usually the other way around, then the other person would back down. Josh sure had, many times. The thought of Josh made her sad for a moment, but it didn't last, it had been many months since his passing and Mick had helped her move on. She looked back up to see Mick's eyes leave her mother's face to hers with a concern look in his eyes. Beth smiled and shook her head. _I'm fine._

Mick seemed to understand and looked back at her mom. Then she saw her mom smile slightly and grab Mick into a hug. Beth smiled at the look on Mick's face; a mixture of surprise and shock. But he wrapped his arms around the older woman a bit awkwardly. When she let go, she said, "Then I guess you're a pretty good vampire, Mick."

Mick smiled, relieved. And Beth said with a smile to Mick, "Well, he's a good man, maybe not a good vampire."

Mick exchanged a smile and a look with Beth until Beth looked back at her mom.

"Can I speak to you, Beth?"

"Sure," she said, motioning to her bedroom. "I'll be right back," she whispered so that her mom couldn't hear, but she knew Mick would.

Beth closed the door behind herself and her mother as she rounded on her daughter.

"Beth, are you sure about this?"

She smiled. "Yes, one hundred percent. I love him, mom."

"I can tell," she said, smiling slightly. "But I wanted to talk to you alone, to make sure you were really ok with this."

"Yes, mom, I am. I've been talking with Mick, trying to convince him that he won't do anything to me that would harm me. He's too kind and sweet to do anything like that. You're just going to have to trust me and my judgment. And something you have to remember, mom, _you can't tell anyone._ Not a soul. First off, they'd think you were nuts, second, there is a nice vampire named Josef who would not take kindly if he you said anything about vampires. But don't worry," she said, smiling at her mom who had started to panic. "Mick and I will talk to him, he won't bother you. Not if you keep this secret until your dying day. Which hopefully is a long time from now," Beth added, giving her mom a smile.

Marilyn smiled. "I hope so too, and I understand. No one would believe me anyway, so I'm not going to say anything," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Beth motioned back into where Mick was waiting, and probably listening to their conversation. "Come on, Mick's waiting."

The two women walked back out to a smiling Mick. Beth gave him a knowing smile and a hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted, Mick. It was very rude and insensitive of me, please forgive me," Marilyn asked.

Mick smiled. "It's ok, Mrs. Turner. All is forgiven. Most humans freak out a bit when they find out about vampires. Seeing as how most of the stories people hear are horror stories. I know I freaked out when I became one, and I didn't even have any warning. Beth certainly freaked for a few days, but eventually came back, for which I'm thankful."

"Really? Beth what did you do?"

Beth blushed. "Well, I walked in on him at a very inopportune moment, and it just shocked me so much that I left as quickly as I could. But I came back about a day and a half later and got some answers." She smiled at Mick, who gave her a smile in return.

"Love sick puppies," Marilyn whispered, not thinking that she would be heard. But when Mick snapped his head to her, she blushed.

"What?" Beth asked, looking from her mom to Mick.

"She called us love sick puppies," he informed Beth.

Beth smiled and gave her mom a look. "Mom!"

"How did you hear me?" she asked, confused.

Beth had to laugh. "Mom, he heard our conversation in the bedroom."

Beth's mom had a confused look on her face as she said, "But that's not possible."

Beth smiled at Mick. "Go in the bedroom."

Mick smiled back, knowing what was going on, chuckled slightly, and nodded. Beth walked to the far side of the living room and motioned for her mom to join her as Mick left the room.

"I want you to speak this softly, no higher, alright?" Beth asked in a whisper where her mom could hear her, but probably had to strain to hear.

"Alright," she responded softly, obviously still confused.

Beth thought for a moment about something they could talk about that Mick wouldn't know.

"Oh, tell me about how you and dad met," she decided, still whispering.

Marilyn smiled. "Well," she said, voice low. "I was a waitress working at the corner restaurant and your dad was there. He started to hit on me, and by the time he was finished with his lunch, he asked for my number. I asked him why I should give it to him and he said that he wanted to ask me out for dinner tomorrow night. So I gave it to him, still unsure about the whole thing. But we went out and had a great time, and ended up getting married a little over a year later."

Beth smiled. She loved hearing that story. "Thanks, mom. Now Mick, come back in," she said, whispering all the while.

Marilyn was sure that Beth would have to speak up to get Mick back in the room, but when she heard the door to the bedroom open and Mick come into the living room, she had to say she was impressed.

"So, what were we talking about Mick? And give as many details as you can," Beth told him in her normal volume.

"You talked about how your mom met your dad. It was at a restaurant where you were working," he said, nodding to Beth's mother. "He was a customer and at the end of his meal he asked for your number. You didn't want to give it to him at first, but finally did and you went out, had a good time, and were married a little over a year later."

Marilyn smiled. "Wow, that's impressive."

"Thank you," Mick smiled. "One of the few perks of this condition, I guess."

"What else can you do?" she asked.

Mick smiled and shared a look with Beth before closing his eyes. He waited for a moment before opening them again and smiling. "I can tell that your heart rate is still higher than normal, that the surprise and adrenalin from our confession earlier still hasn't worn off, and that you had a package of peanuts on your flight back to LA." He paused for a moment, before saying, "I wouldn't have pegged you for a beer person, but you had one on your flight over as well."

Marilyn was so surprised that she could barely speak.

Beth smiled. "Surprising, huh?"

Her mom nodded. "Yes, just a little."

Beth shared a look with Mick, and moved toward him. When she reached his side, he leaned down and captured her lips for a quick kiss. When they pulled away, Mick pulled her against his side.

"Well, I believe you have a lunch date, so I'm going to go," Marilyn told the couple, gathering her belongings.

Beth nodded and went to hug her mom. "Thanks, mom, for stopping by. But remember, you can't tell anyone about Mick."

Marilyn nodded. "I know, and you have my word. I owe you a great debt, Mick, so you can count on my silence. You saved my little girl and I am indebted to you for the rest of my life. Tell you friend, Josef was it?" she asked Beth, who nodded in confirmation. "Tell him of my vow of silence. If he needs to meet with me to not worry about my knowing about him and you, let me know and I'll gladly go."

Mick smiled. "Brave mom you have there, Beth."

Smiling Beth nodded. "Bravest one out there."

Mick nodded to her mom. "I will speak with him, Mrs. Turner. And thank you for being so understanding."

Marilyn smiled. "Well, it was a little easier because of Beth. She loves you and you saved her as a child, so that's all I really needed to know." She moved to the door, but shook Mick's hand before leaving. "Have a nice lunch. Beth, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, shopping?" she asked.

Marilyn grinned. "Absolutely."

Beth laughed. "I'll be ready!"

They all said their goodbyes, and Beth's mom left, leaving Mick and Beth alone. Mick sighed in relief and sat down on the chair nearest to him.

"Gosh, I'm glad that's over. She took it better than I thought she would," Mick confessed.

Beth smiled. "Yeah, me too. But, I knew she'd be ok with it after she found out that you saved me as a vampire when I was four."

"Ready for lunch?" he asked, standing up.

Beth smiled. "Yes, but are you? Would you like something before we go?"

Mick smiled. "Maybe after your lunch."

Beth gave him a look and said, "Alright, after my lunch. We'll come back here and you can have something for yourself. Maybe a little AO-?"

Mick's eyes started to change, but he shook his head. "Now don't tease me, Beth. Let's go get you something to eat."

Beth smiled and nodded. "Alright, but we'll come back as soon as we're done."

Mick's eyes changed again, but they were still his beautiful blue-grey eyes. She saw love as well as a hint of desire in them and his voice. "It's a date."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ok, now should I continue and have Mick and Beth talking with Josef? Or have Beth's mom come talk to Josef herself? It's up to you all, I'm happy to leave it here, but if you want more, you have to press that little button down there and let me know!! And while you do, please tell me (if) you liked it. Helps me write faster!!

Also, the offer is still up for requests of episodes from Mick/Beth's POV. I need more to write about!!


End file.
